Magic of the Winter's Curse
by RiAddison
Summary: They say forced contact can dredge up hidden feelings…Draco and Hermione find out how true that is and start to feel the magic…
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I'm starting another Dramione story, but this one will hopefully be only like 5 to 6 chapters, and the chapters will be longer than this one. I finished the first chapter so I thought why not post it when I was updating my other ones. Since I don't get to get online much, sadly….

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…blah blah blahbitty blah….

* * *

><p>The day was glacial as Hermione plodded through the fluffy mounds of snow that were steadily accumulating on her way to meet Harry and Ron. She was making her way to the vacation cabin the three of them had bought together so that they could spend time relaxing and escape from the pressures of being the Golden Trio that defeated Voldemort. As she trudged onward, she tried to remember what cabin they were, was it 2 or 5? She couldn't quite remember, probably due to the frigid temperatures and the fact she was trying to stay warm. As she passed cabin 2, she saw smoke rising from the chimney and figured this must be the right one, after all who else in their right mind would come out to this frozen wilderness in the middle of winter. Hobbling up the stairs she turned the knob and let herself in. As she stepped through the doorway, she noticed that her best friends must have changed the décor since last time she had been here, it looked nice but there was too much green for her taste. Having all but frozen on her walk here, she walked to the fireplace and removed her jacket, draping it over the back of a deep green wing chair. Settling in front of the huge, roaring fire, Hermione sighed and stretched before lying down and taking a nap, she could greet her friends later.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco awoke from his little doze feeling rested and refreshed, which was exactly what he needed with all this blasted snow around. He was very much like the snakes that his school house had been named for, because cold temperatures always made him long to curl up under something warm and sleep. Stretching and running a hand through his hair, he decided that a shower could wait and went to check on the fire. He was walking to the fireplace when all of a sudden he was on the floor, staring up at the rafters. It took him a few minutes to realize what he had tripped over was wiggling and he quickly rolled over and grabbed the closest thing to him, the fireplace poker.<p>

"Gosh Ron, can't you watch where you're going," the wiggling lump asked, its hair in its face, as it pushed its self up and brushed itself off.

"Bloody hell!"

"You're not Ron…" the two of them spoke at once, both shocked about who was staring back at them.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger? This is my cabin and last time I checked it was trespassing if you weren't invited, and you sure as hell weren't invited," Draco cursed, running a hand through his hair again.

"I'm so sorry," she replied, sarcastically, "But I had no idea this was your cabin, though I should have guessed, what with all the green."

"Well since we both agree that you shouldn't be here, why don't you leave?" Draco asked, grabbing her coat and pushing her towards the door.

"I can't, it's almost night time and it's below freezing and I have no idea where I'm going, I'll freeze to death," Hermione argued.

Draco finished pushing her through the doorway, and shoved her coat and scarf into her arms, "Well then I guess you better get a move on it, if you walk fast enough you'll generate enough heat to survive," and with that shut the door in her face, quite hard.

"Bloody prat," she mumbled as she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door and entered the warm cabin again, making sure to lock it again.

Hearing the noise, Draco looked up from his reading and sighed, "Didn't I already get rid of you once?"

"Yep, but I'm like a bad penny, I keep showing up," Hermione said cheerfully, happy to be warm again.

"Like a what?"

"Nevermind, it's a Muggle saying, which is something you'd never understand," she replied as she took of her jacket and sat in front of the fireplace once again.

Draco frowned at her, before saying, "What do you think your doing?"

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting comfortable, so I can wait the night out and then I'll be on my way," Hermione said, as if it was obvious.

"Over my dead body," Draco grunted.

Hermione smiled a fake, sweet smile, and replied, "That can be arranged, especially if my friends find out you shoved me in the cold to freeze to death."

Draco paled slightly, knowing that Potter and the Weasel would indeed track him down, "Fine, you can stay, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"No problem, I'll probably be warmer than you anyway," she replied, yawning, before she shoved her bundled up coat under her head and lay down in front of the blazing fire.

"Whatever…" Draco retorted and stormed off into his room, only to toss and turn in his sleep, trying to get warm. But as cold as he got he refused to go back out to the living room, so he stayed where he was until he finally fell into a fitful sleep. As he slept, dreams kept running through his head, which were disturbing, as he rarely dreamt. In his dream, he was running through frozen woods, the trees looking skeletal in the twilight. He had a pressing sense of anxiety as his dream self searched the woods for something. Then the anxiety turned to hopelessness as his dream self seemed to find what he was looking for. He saw a pale face peeking out from a mound of snow, it was a still face, and Draco realized the person under the snow was dead. He drew back as he realized that it was Granger's face staring blankly up at him. Having been shocked out of his dream, Draco shot up in bed, panting. Pushing off the covers he padded to the kitchen, having decided he need some liquid peace if he was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. As he poured himself some fire whiskey, he glanced towards the fireplace and shuddered before gulping the drink. Coughing a bit, Draco took himself back to his room, and hoped he'd have a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm really enjoying writing this story…and I'm hoping you guys are enjoying reading it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p>The next morning donned quiet, as Hermione stretched and looked out the window and found them rather dark. Shrugging, she made her way to the bathroom, where she ran into a solid mass. Looking up she found a rumpled Draco gazing at her and blushed, realizing she must look like she had slept with a nest of rats.<p>

"Do you mind, I need to use the restroom," she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Well Granger, it just so happens that I do mind, seeing as it is my cabin," Draco replied, "And as such I will be using the restroom first."

With the final word, Draco walked past Hermione into the bathroom and shut the door with a resounding thud.

Hermione, walked away irritated, he was such a jerk even if he had changed his views on Muggle-borns. Sauntering over to the windows she looked out and saw nothing…scowling, she went to the door and pulled it open, only to stare up in awe at the wall of white. No bloody way, she thought, there was absolutely no way she was snowed in with Malfoy. But as she poked the dense snow, she realized it was true and there was nothing she could do. Then she remembered that, duh, she was a wizard and could use her wand. Hurrying back to the chair, she felt around in the pockets of her coat only to come to the realization that she must have dropped her wand when after she had unlocked the door. Damn it, she thought, now I'll have to ask him fix it and he'll gloat about how he had to help Hermione Granger. Just then the object of her dislike chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Hermione looked at his chest, a red blush staining her cheeks, he looked good. Draco's eyes went to the front door which was still open, then to Hermione's and back to the wall of white.

"What did you do?" he demanded, stomping over to her, well as much as the towel would allow.

"I didn't do anything, it must have snowed more than we thought last night, we're snowed it," Hermione replied, ignoring the blonde as he rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously, Granger, there's a six foot wall of snow in my doorway, so we can assume we've agreed on what happened. The question is how are you going to fix it?"

"Me! I thought you were going to fix it!"

Draco rolled his eyes again, "Well I don't bring my wand with me on trips here, I'm assuming you know enough to melt the snow and get out of here."

"Yea…well, um, you see, when I unlocked the door with it yesterday it must have fallen, I'm not sure how, but all I know is that I don't have it. And I still haven't gotten the hang of wandless spells."

"Neither have I, though I'm surprised the infamous Hermione Granger can't do them, finally something you can't do. Well great, so now we're stuck here…together…" Hermione nodded, "Well bloody hell, this isn't turning out at all like I hoped it would."

Hermione gazed after the blonde as he stalked into his room to change, she had to admit, as much as she hated to, that he looked good in a towel, which made her wonder how he looked without it. Blushing at the thought, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up some, before trying to find something to eat.

* * *

><p>After the two had finished their respective tasks, they both had the same thought...food. As Hermione pawed through Draco's cupboards looking for something to eat that didn't require cooking, Draco was gathering eggs and various other omelet ingredients. Having had no luck, she stopped and watched Draco as he mixed together the eggs and other ingredients and poured them into the pan.<p>

"You can cook?" Hermione said, amazed.

"No Granger, I just like to pretend I can cook and any moment now I'm going to burn the cabin down because of my horrible cooking skills, duh I can cook!" Draco replied sarcastically, turning back to the pan he flipped the omelet.

"Oh, well you know, that looks really good," she said, her eyes gazing longingly at the fluffy omelet.

Draco looked over at her and sighed, "So you come barging in my house and now you want me to feed you? Fine, you can have this one, I'll make another one."

Accepting the plate, she sat down on the couch, and waited until Draco had finished making his food and had sat in the wing chair, before eating.

Taking a bite, she groaned, "Mmm, this is good, thanks Malfoy. You know I never would have pegged you for being such a good cook, doesn't seem your style, what with you being so stuck up at school and all."

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere," Draco smiled, as annoying as she still was, she was quite funny.

"Well maybe, but I didn't want you to get a big ego, well bigger than it already is," Hermione said, still stuffing her face.

Smirking, Draco asked her, "Yes, but my ego is part of my charm…the ladies go crazy for it."

"Right…I wonder if they would still go for you if they know how cute of a ferret you make," Hermione replied sassily, setting her plate on the end table, "You were so cu…"

Hermione was cut off as Draco chucked a pillow at her face, shocked Hermione just stared at him in astonishment before picking up one of the small pillows from the couch and lobbing it in his general direction, it missed.

"You know, you have horrible aim and throw like a girl," Draco drawled, chuckling at her pitiful attempt.

Picking up another pillow, Hermione walked over to the chair and smacked Draco squarely in the face, giggling at the dazed look on his face. Snapping out of his shock, he made a dive for the pillow he'd thrown at her and retaliated, hitting Hermione in the stomach.

"Oh its on Malfoy, just you wait, I went to plenty of sleep-overs when I was younger, and I know how to win a pillow fight."

"Well well, now who's got the big ego?" Malfoy smirked, not expecting the pillow that came up and smacked the smirk right off his face, glaring at her mildly, he retorted, "That's it, this is war! And there are many ways to win a war!"

"Ohhh, big bad Malfoy is going to get me, I'm so scared," Hermione responded, sticking out her tongue.

Draco advanced towards the brunette, who just shrieked and tried to run away, but he caught her around her waist and started to tickle her, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Gasping for air, she tried to push him away, but she only succeeded in causing them to fall to the ground. As they hit the ground, Draco momentarily stopped tickling Hermione long enough for her to turn the tables on him. Draco tried to bite back a laugh as her fingers fanned over his stomach. Unable to hold it in anymore, Draco laughed as she continued to tickle him. Finally after what seemed like hours of laughing, Draco managed to grab Hermione's wrists and dragged her down to floor next to him. The two of them lay next to each other panting, still laughing every so often, until Draco pushed himself up on an elbow and looked down at Hermione.

"That was pretty amazing you know...you're the first person that has ever made me laugh by tickling me," he confessed.

"But have you been tickled before, right" Hermione asked, pushing herself onto her elbow as well, "It doesn't count if you've never been tickled."

"Yep, Pansy was always tickling me, and my mum tried when I was younger, but I never laughed, you're the first."

"I bet that irks you, doesn't it?"

Draco looked thoughtful before he answered, "No, actually it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I do find it funny that you were the one to make me laugh though, since we're always bickering with each other."

Hermione smirked, "Well, it's not my fault you're an argumentative ferret, now is it?"

"You're going to pay for that," Draco threatened good-naturedly, leaning over, his facing hovering very close to hers.

Hermione closed her eyes, expecting Draco to brush his lips over hers, but instead she felt a sharp pain in her forehead as Draco reached up and flicked her in the forehead.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Hermione yelled at him.

Draco smirked, "Well everything was just getting a bit to mushy for me…" the blonde replied pushing himself up.

"Bloody prat…" Hermione muttered under her breath as she too stood up, "well now what?"

"Well, I'm going to go read a book," he said, pointing to a small bookcase, "you can read one if you want, there's not much else to do. Well at least not anything you would agree too…" he said suggestively.

"Fine, I'll read a book," Hermione marched over and grabbed one, ignoring Draco as he went into his room and closed the door. As she opened the book she found she couldn't concentrate on the words, all she kept seeing Malfoy's gray eyes. Sighing in disgust, she closed the book and dropped her head on her arms and closed her eyes. In seconds she was asleep, still unable to escape from the beautiful steely orbs.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their faves and alerts, I'm very happy. I hope you guys will be happy with this chapter as well…and will be patient with me for the next one, I am very busy, but try to update if I can.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Draco or Hermione…I think you get the picture…..o_o

* * *

><p>Draco paced around his room, trying to get Hermione's lips out of his mind. Bloody hell, he thought, he almost kissed her, Hermione Granger of all people. The blonde raked a hand through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't control where his thoughts were taking him. For instance, the way she had closed her eyes as if she wanted him to kiss her, or the hint of disappointment when he didn't.<p>

"Ugh," he grunted, stalking to the door he flung it open and marched to the kitchen, he needed a drink. He poured himself a bit of fire hiskey and gulped it down, before pouring a bit more…he kept this up until the edges of his concentration were a bit fuzzy. Setting the bottle down, he wandered over to the couch where Hermione was asleep, and pulled up a chair over and sat looking at her. She really was beautiful, he thought, even when she was being a yappy know-it-all. Chuckling at the thought, he didn't fully realize that she had woken up and was looking at him like she wasn't quite sure if he was real.

"Draco," she whispered with her voice thick with sleep and something he couldn't define, "what are you doing here?"

Draco stopped laughing, his eyes looking at the half asleep girl. She'd just called him Draco, granted she was still not fully awake, but that must mean she called him Draco in her dreams.

Hermione continued to talk, her voice thick with emotion, "I thought you had left, remember you called me with a filthy, little Mudblood, and you didn't care if I froze to death. Why did you come back?"

Draco drew back, amazed at what was coming out of her mouth, while he didn't treat her very nice, he would never think of her in that way, she was just Hermione Granger, know-it-all witch, to him. But he soon realized she must be dreaming. Leaning over he shook her shoulder, trying to get her to snap out of her sleep.

"Malfoy?" she asked confused, "What are you doing?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Um…you were having a bad dream, so I was waking you up."

"Oh, well thank you…I…"

Hermione's words cut off as Draco leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She paused, completely surprised, but sighed and kissed him back. The kiss lasted only a moment before Draco pulled away, much to Hermione's disappointment, only to grab her hand and drag her from the couch to the chair with him, settling her on his lap and in his arms.

"Now where were we?"

Hermione blushed and looked into his eyes, which held concern and questions in their depths, before he lowered his mouth to hers again. Hesitantly Hermione raised her arms and looped them around his neck as the kiss deepened. Draco heard Hermione gasp as he nipped her lower lip, giving him the freedom to slip his tongue inside. Moaning, Hermione responded, her tongue meeting meet his and her hands tangling in his hair. Draco tore his mouth from hers and trailed kisses down to her neck, and then moved to her ear, his mouth nibbling on the sensitive lobe.

"You never cease to amaze me…" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, causing her to shiver, and then moved back to her lips. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth as his hand slipped under the edge of her shirt.

Hermione pulled away, flushed, "We need to stop, we both know where this will lead. And I don't want my f-first time to be with someone who has been drinking... and I'm old-fashioned enough to want to be married first…"

Draco still trying to recover from their kissing shook his head, "You're first time? You mean you've never shagged anyone?"

"Well duh, that's what I said wasn't it?"

"No way, you can't tell me you snog like that, but are still a virgin…bloody hell!" he cursed, "Woman, you can't go around kissing people like that, you made me want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you right here."

"You mean you don't want to anymore?" Hermione teased with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell I want to, you have no idea how bad, but you stated your wishes and I'll respect them, even if I don't want to. I didn't drink so much that I've turned into a horrible beast, that's only concerned about one thing," Draco replied, setting Hermione off his lap and standing up gingerly, "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower…a very cold one."

Hermione watched him, smiling at the knowledge that Draco Malfoy wanted her. She was glad he had accepted her wishes without argument, because if he had kissed her again, she wouldn't have been able to resist him and would have regretted what had happened. She decided she needed to get out of here, before she did something really stupid, like develop feelings for the git. Rushing to the kitchen, she pulled a serving spoon from the drawer. Brandishing it like a shovel, she flung the door open and started to gouge chunks of snow from the huge wall. She would dig her way out if it was the last thing she did, even if it killed her. Unfortunately the snow was very cold and she soon grew tired, sighing in disgust, she slammed the door shut, wincing as she heard the sound of more snow falling from the roof to the growing pile in front of the door. Feeling very useless, she decided she needed a pick-me-up, grabbing a pan and some popcorn kernels she found in the cupboard, she proceeded to try and make popcorn. It couldn't be too hard, only she forgot one important ingredient, oil. So she happily proceeded, completely oblivious, until the popcorn started to smoke and a burnt smell wafted up from the pan. She was frowning over the pan when the bathroom door opened, glancing over she saw Draco standing in the doorway, an alarmed look on his face.

"Bloody hell Granger, what are you trying to do, burn down the house," Draco cried, rushing towards her.

Looking down, Hermione found the pan on fire, flames reaching her hand. Gasping in pain, she dropped the pan, just as Draco rushed forward and put out the flames. Draco rounded on Hermione, "What were you thinking? You could have burned the house down, and look what you did, you burnt yourself, that shows what a barmy idea it was," he lectured, as Hermione stood there, head bent and silent tears running down her cheeks.

At her silence, Draco's anger was replaced by worry, tipping her face up, he was startled to find the tears flowing from her eyes, "Don't cry…I shouldn't have chewed you out like that, not when you were hurt, I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying because of you, you bloody git, I'm crying because I'm in pain," Hermione sniffled.

"Let's take a look," Draco said gently, leading her to the bathroom. Uncurling her fingers, he grimaced at the sight of the red and blistered skin of her palm. Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out some burn/pain relief ointment and a roll of fabric bandages. Holding her hand tenderly, he told her, "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry."

Hermione cried out as he rubbed the ointment in, but bit her lip, determined not to cry. When he finished wrapping her hand, he led her out to the couch, before wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head against his shoulder, "You can cry, you know? See, you're already on my shoulder, now all its missing is your tears…"

Snuggling closer, Hermione felt tears leak from her eyes, but they weren't tears of pain, but tears of joy and sadness. She was, as she feared, starting to fall in love with him, but she also knew he wasn't going to ever reciprocate the feelings, even if he was treating her like it at the moment. Slowly sleep overtook Hermione and she fell asleep, curled up in Draco's strong arms. The blonde sighed, looking down at her sleeping face, damn if she hadn't scared more than a few years off his life when he had seen her holding the flaming pan. He had been so scared, he'd ended up yelling at her, which sadly was a typical male response, but it made him feel like a number one jerk. Suddenly he yawned, he was starting to get tired, and the prospect of spending the night sitting up did not appeal to him. Gently picking Hermione up, he made his way to his room, where he lightly set her on one side of the bed and pulled off her shoes. Making his way to the other side, he got in bed and pulled Hermione close once again, listening to the sound of her breathing until he followed her into slumber.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? You got steamy and sweet in the same chapter, hehe. I had no idea what to do for this chapter, but the ferrets attacked my brain while I was going home, and there you go. Oh and btw, the kissing is the most action this story will get, albeit very descriptive kissing, but I don't write smut. Well I hope you all liked it, and I wish you a Happy Reviewing!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It's chapter 4, yay! It's pretty long too, which should make you guys happy…or at least it better. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…though I must give props to J.K. Rowling for her awesomeness and creating such a good series. XD

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Hermione awoke, groggy and disoriented. She was trying to figure out where she was and why she had woken up, when movement next to her captured her attention. Draco was shaking and moaning in his sleep, a tortured expression on his face. Leaning over, Hermione shook him by the shoulder, "Draco wake up…"<p>

He suddenly sat straight up, his eyes snapping open, as he looked around blindly. Finally, whatever inner demons he was fighting seemed to vanish as his gray eyes landed on Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lying back down.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about…it looked like you were having a nightmare," Hermione responded moving closer.

"It's nothing..."

Laying her hand on his arm, she whispered, "It didn't look like nothing, talk to me."

"It's a memory from when I was a Death Eater; I haven't had it in years…" Draco said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm listening…"

Draco sighed, "It's the memory of you getting tortured by Aunt Bella at Malfoy Manor…"

"What…but why would you have a nightmare from that, loads of people got tortured there…? And you said you had the same nightmare years ago, but just again, tonight." Hermione asked probingly.

Draco turned his face away, "I don't know…"

Hermione grabbed his face, and turned it to hers, "You don't sound like you don't know to me…tell me why you had that nightmare back then…and why now?"

"Because I had a crush on you in school, happy now…? I knew my father would never allow me to be with someone who was Muggle-born, he'd rather kill me first, so I treated you like I hated you. I was so scared of dying…but seeing you get tortured was unbearable, I felt like a cockroach, just standing there not doing anything. I was such a wimp back then, I liked you, but I wasn't willing to die to save you, and the guilt ate me alive. I guess being around you again brought it all back…"

Hermione was silent, hardly believing everything the man next to her had just revealed to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you back then…it shouldn't have mattered what happened to me. I was a horrible person anyway, I think it would've been an asset to the wizarding world if I had been killed. But you were standing up for good, you didn't deserve that…" Draco continued bitterly.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Hermione whispered, "You were a scared teenager, you would have been killed and still not have helped me. And don't talk like that, you're not the same person you were back then. But I must say, I do like this new you better than the old one…your so much nicer, even though you're still an arrogant prick sometimes…" Hermione teased, trying to light the mood and distract him from his bitter memories.

Draco pulled her into a tight hug, while saying, "You know it's nice to know I haven't lost the charm…I don't want to be like good old Potter and Weasel."

Hermione laughed, "What charm?"

"You mean you don't know," Draco gasped dramatically, before smiling wickedly, "I'll just have to show you…"

Draco pressed his lips against her, snogging her senseless, before he rolled away and headed for the kitchen, asking if Hermione was as starving as he was. Hermione just laid there, her hand on her lips, wondering if he knew the effect he had on her. She realized, while lying in his bed, that she had fallen for him, head over heels. She wasn't sure exactly what she saw in the stupid git, he was arrogant and could be a real jerk at times, but at the same time, he made her laugh and he could be tender and sweet. But people didn't fall in love in a day, did they? Sighing, she got out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen where Draco was frying eggs and bacon.

"It smells heavenly in here," Hermione said, sniffing the air.

Expertly filling two plates, he passed one to Hermione, and made his way to sit in front of the fireplace, and Hermione followed.

As she sat down, Draco asked, "You know, I never asked you how you ended up in my cabin?"

"Well I was walking to meet Harry and Ron at the cabin the three of us bought three years ago, when the snow started coming down harder," she said, pausing to take a bite of eggs, "So when I came across your cabin, and saw the smoke, I figured it was the right cabin, since I have only been there once. And well you know the rest."

"Why'd you guys buy a cabin out here?"

"To escape from the people who always want a picture, or autograph, from the victorious "Golden Trio"", Hermione said with disgust, "What they don't get, is there were loads of people that helped with the war, like Neville."

"I have to say he surprised me at the Final Battle," Draco said, between bites of his breakfast.

"Well anyway, we heard about this place from McGonagall, and we split the cost three ways and come up here to escape. What about you?"

"The same as you three…being an ex-Death Eater, makes people very wary of you. I was getting tired of the looks people would give me, some with hate in their eyes and some with fear. I stay at Malfoy Manor during the summer, but I spend the entire winter up here, to escape from everything," Draco said, finishing his bacon and standing up.

Struggling to her feet as well, Hermione followed him in the small kitchen. He stood in front of the sink, staring at the ice covered window, a broody look on his face. Setting her plate on the counter, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. Hugging him tightly, she murmured, "You're not a bad person Draco…you might be prickly at times, but you turned yourself around after the war. I'm not gonna excuse what you did before the war, but you are no longer the same, and you need to stop beating yourself up."

Draco reached up and held one of her hands against his chest, "You called me Draco…"

"Yea, well, it seems silly and petty to keep calling you Malfoy….and its not the first time, I called you that when I was waking you up, so yea."

Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "Well then I guess I need to start calling you Hermione…"

Hermione shivered, as her name rolled of his tongue. Looking up, she replied sassily, "You better, and don't you dare forget, or I'll hex you."

Draco chuckled at her exaggerated wink, before taking great delight as he reminded her, "You don't have your wand, so exactly how are you going to hex me, eh?"

Hermione looked pensive for a moment, before teasing him, "Well I guess I just wouldn't kiss you ever again until you had apologized and married me, and then I would never let you live it down. But your not going to forget, are you?"

"Oh no, Hermione, your bossiness is refreshing, but I wouldn't want a lifetime of it," Draco teased back, feeling like an ass when he saw a flash of hurt in her chocolate eyes.

"Anyway, I just thought of something, do you have any games or anything? It might make the time pass by sooner…" she said, changing the subject.

"Um, sure, I think I do somewhere," Draco replied, going and rummaging through the closet. Triumphantly he held up several boxes, including Game of Life and Twister.

"Those are Muggle games," Hermione said.

"Thank you for that astute observation, Hermione…" Draco replied sarcastically, before sitting in front of the fireplace and opening a box.

"You're welcome, you sarcastic arse," she responded, settling down across from him.

"Aw, how cute, you know such big girl words…" Draco said, smirking arrogantly.

"Shove it, now what are we playing?"

"I thought maybe we could play this one, its called "The Game of LIFE…"Draco said, "An odd name for a game if you tell me, life is in no way fun."

"It's a Muggle game you dolt, Muggles like to pretend this is what life is like," Hermione said, ripping the instructions out of his hand and starting to set it up, "What color do you want to be?"

Gazing at the tiny cars, Draco picked the green one, "So what are these things…?"

"They're called automobiles, Muggles use them to get from one place to another if they're too lazy to walk…" Hermione explained.

"Oh, well I always knew there was a good reason why I never wanted to be a Muggle…apparating is so much faster," Draco said, then followed Hermione's example and placed his car on start.

"So how'd you get these games anyway? It's obvious that you've never played them…so," Hermione asked.

"Oh they were a gag housewarming gift from Pansy and Blaise, they thought it would be funny. But they ended up getting shoved in that closet, until now…"

"Okay, back to the game, do you wanna start life right away, or go to college?"

"College…as in more school, hell no! I want to start life," Draco said.

"Okay, now spin this wheel, and move how many it says," Hermione told him, gesturing towards the wheel.

"Why…?"

"Just do it."

Draco spun a 10, and moved and stopped at the 'Pick A Career' space, confused he asked, "Now what?"

"Now you pick two cards and chose one of the careers…"

He drew two cards, looking at them, he found Plumber or Entertainer, chuckling he asked, "Do I really have to pick?"

"Yes," she responded, "Now just pick one."

"But why…?"

"Because it's just part of the game," Hermione snapped, starting to get irritated with the blonde man sitting across from her.

"Ok ok, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco muttered under his breath.

After he had finally picked the Entertainer, the game continued, with Hermione ending up as an Lawyer. Finally Draco landed on the 'Get Married' square, baffled at the game, he asked, "Why…do I have to get married, I'm quite happy being a single."

Frustrated, Hermione threw her hands up and cried, "Because it's part of the bloody game, and if you're going to ask 'why' at everything, then I'm done. And for your information, you aren't getting married for real, it's…just...a…game."

Draco flushed at Hermione's outburst, before replying, "I'm sorry if I don't understand this stupid Muggle game, I was asking cause I was trying to learn. But I forgot you're the ultimate know-it-all, you know everything, so excuse me."

"What?" Hermione asked, anger darkening her cheeks, "So even after everything, I'm still just a know-it-all, well thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco replied mockingly, standing up, "No if you'll excuse me, I'm doing something else."

Hermione, now standing as well, replied, "Well not if I do something first," and with that, she spun on her heel and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Draco stared at the door, trying to figure out exactly what had started the whole argument. Shrugging, he yanked a hand through his hair and poured himself a drink. Settling on the couch, he glared at the fireplace…he would never understand Hermione.

* * *

><p>I know, they had a fight, but its Hermione and Draco…cooped up in a small space…it can't all be hugs and roses….duh! Hope you liked, and please don't kill me for they're little squabble…it all works out eventually…ok, sooner than eventually. Stay tuned and REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi…hope you all are enjoying the story, it doesn't have much longer…hopefully. I have everything planned out and waiting to be written.

Disclaimer: No comment….duh!

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling more relaxed than she had since she'd gotten stuck in Draco's cabin. The hot water had helped her put her feelings for Draco in perspective, she loved him, but he still irritated they hell out of her at times. They'd had the first real fight since she'd shown up here, and all over a game…it was ridiculous. This is why things wouldn't work out, she rationalized, they were just too different. She realized as she stood there in her towel, that she didn't have a change of clothes and the one she had been wearing did not smell so good. Sighing, she wrapped the towel around herself more tightly and opened the door. Walking out into the living room, she spotted Draco sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, quietly she said, "Uh, Draco…"<p>

Scowling at the sound of her voice, he snapped back, "What?"

"Don't snap at me, you arse! I was going to ask if you had any clothes I could borrow, so I can wash mine, but nevermind," she replied back angrily.

Turning around, Draco almost choked on his drink when he saw she was only in a towel. Coughing slightly, he replied tersely, "I have something that should fit you, but it's only because I don't want you running around stinking up the place or running around nude."

"Thanks," Hermione replied sarcastically, "I'm taken aback by your graciousness…"

Draco went into his room and came back carrying a shirt and a pair of shorts. Grumbling, he shoved them at her, "Here, now you can stop running around naked."

"I'm not naked," Hermione snapped, and then smirked, "This is naked…"

Draco really did choke on his fire whiskey as Hermione dropped her towel and sashayed to the bathroom. Thumping himself on the chest, he finally stopped coughing a few minutes after she had gone into the bathroom. Damn her, he thought, as he remembered the fantastic view he had gotten of her rear end as she walked away. Walking to the kitchen he poured another glass of fire whiskey, trying to get the image of her out of his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione got dressed and leaned against the door, trying to figure out what had possessed her to strut naked in front of Draco. Banging her head against the door, she realized that she was going to have to go out and face him. Groaning, she opened the door and made her way into the living room, where she found a half-drunk Draco Malfoy, who was cuddling a bottle of fire whiskey.<p>

"You know, drinking isn't going to help anything," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, belt it," Draco barked, taking another gulp of fire whiskey, "It's your fault I'm drinking anyway."

"Really…? How's it my fault?"

"You…teasing me by dropping your bloody towel," Draco rasped.

Smirking, Hermione asked, "You mean big, bad Draco Malfoy is bothered by seeing a woman naked…tsk tsk…I guess those rumors I've heard about you being a famous playboy aren't true."

"Playboy or not, I'm still a man, and you can't go around stark-naked, it's just not proper," Draco lectured.

"Oh, so I can't go around naked, but you can sit here and drink your brains out, and that's proper?"

"Its two different things and you know it," Draco replied, scowling.

"Oh really, well for your information, I'll do whatever I want. If I decide I want to strut around the cabin as bare as the day I was born I will, and you can't do anything about it!" Hermione shouted, causing Draco to choke yet again.

"Damn it woman, that's the second time you've made me choke. And you'll do no such thing, this is still my cabin, I'm in charge, what I say goes," Draco snapped, his eyes flashing.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, huh," Hermione said smugly, reaching for the waistband of her shorts.

"This," Draco replied, hauling her over his shoulder and stomping to the bedroom. Ignoring her angry shouts and threats, he dumped her on his bed.

"Oh, so you're going to break your word," Hermione asked, looking up at him, "You said you'd respect my wishes…"

"I'm not going to do anything, so shut your bloody mouth," Draco said, glaring at her, "You can stay in here until you give up that stupid idea of yours."

And with that, Draco stomped out of the room and locked Hermione in. Hermione pushed herself up, and glowered at the door, wishing she could punch the owner of said door.

Hermione sat in the dark for about twenty minutes, until she realized that Draco was not going to let her out anytime soon. Curling up, she pulled the blanket over her head, and inhaled, they smelled like Draco. Growling, she thought, why did that man have to be so irritating? Sniffling a bit, she thought about the game they had been playing earlier. She hadn't meant to snap, but for reason it just came out. And he didn't have to act like a wounded bear, and snap at her when she had asked for clothes, she thought. And he had provoked her to strut around naked, so it really was all his fault. Sighing, she closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Draco tossed and turned on the uncomfortable sofa, trying to get the images of Hermione naked out of his head. That woman really tests my patience, he thought as he bunched his pillow up underneath his head. He hadn't meant to treat her like he had, but if he hadn't, he would have broken his promise and then she really would have had a reason to hate him. In all reality, this entire mess was her fault, if she hadn't ever wandered into his cabin, he'd still be sane. Groaning, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I know, this chapter is rather short, but I didn't know where else to end it, I have plans for the next chapter, and if I continued this one, it would have thrown the next chapter off. I hope you liked it still….:) Please review….<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, hope you all are enjoying the story and please don't forget to tell me what you thought. On a side note, I can't believe I typed the next two and a half chapters in a day...o_o.

Disclaimer: I own everything! JKJKJKJKJKJKJK! I own nothing except the plot, the wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>The silence woke up Hermione the next morning, as she was used to hearing Draco making breakfast. Yawning tiredly, she looked around and remembered that she was locked in Draco's bedroom. Stretching she padded over to the door, before banging on the door and yelling, "Draco! Open the bloody door, I have to use the loo!"<p>

Draco who until then had been sleeping peacefully and quite content with his dream, jumped awake, falling to the floor in the process. "Bloody hell!" he swore as he pushed himself off the floor and brushed his hair out of his face. Shuffling to the door to his bedroom, Draco unlocked the door and swung it open, causing Hermione to tumble into his arms. Stiffening, Draco righted her and all but pushed her out of his arms.

"Thank you, it was so kind of you to let me out," Hermione said sarcastically, causing Draco to respond with a scowl, before she pushed past him to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she stepped out only to find Draco in the exact same spot she had left him, with the same dark scowl. Exhaling loudly, Hermione said, "Look, I know we're both irritated with each other, but since we don't know how long we're going to be here, let's call a truce. I'll behave if you stop being such a cranky git."

Draco stared at her for a second before replying, "Fine…I guess I'll go make breakfast."

"It's okay, I'll just have cereal," Hermione said.

"Fine…it's in the cupboard over the icebox," Draco said, wishing he had kept his mouth shut as he watched Hermione stretch trying to reach the cupboard. Mentally groaning, he replied sharply, "Move, I'll do it. You know if you needed help you could have asked."

"Thank you," Hermione replied cautiously, grabbing the box from him. He was still being a grump, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to break the truce.

"Whatever…" Draco mumbled, as he pushed past her and proceeded to crack a couple eggs for scrambled eggs.

Sitting down at the table with her cereal, Hermione tried to make small talk, "So do you think the snow is going to let up anytime soon?"

"How should I know, I'm not a bloody weatherman," Draco replied, his back to her.

Ignoring Draco's sarcastic quip, she continued brightly, "I sure hope so, and then we can leave the cabin."

Draco's heart skipped a beat at the thought, but continued making eggs as if nothing was wrong, "I bet you'll be grateful, so will I."

"I can't wait to get some fresh air," Hermione said, also acting as if the thought of leaving didn't want to make her cry, "This cabin is nice, but it's a bit stuffy."

"Hn," Draco grunted, eating his eggs standing with his hips braced against the edge of the counter.

The conversation lagged, Hermione couldn't think of anything else to talk about, and Draco was acting like a prick, and the silence turned awkward. Finishing her breakfast, Hermione walked over the sink, accidently brushing against Draco, who was leaning on the counter in front of the sink. They both froze as their bodies touched and their eyes met, Draco groaned before tossing his half-eaten breakfast on the counter and pulling Hermione into his arms. Sighing, Hermione lifted her face and met Draco's kiss, which was slightly hard but very exciting. Draco switched their positions, trapping Hermione between the counter and his body. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Hermione moaned and helped him pull it off the rest of the way, but suddenly froze as she heard a voice calling.

"Hermione!" the voice called as they heard a banging coming from the front door. Draco froze for a second, before resuming his actions.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, ripping her mouth from his and pushing him away.

Panting, Draco swore and scooped Hermione's shirt off the ground and handing it to her. As she pulled it on, Draco walked to the front door and opened it, causing two people and a lot of snow to tumble into the cabin.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted, recognizing the snow covered forms lying on the floor. Rushing over, she pulled them to their feet and threw her arms around them.

"'Mione, you're strangling us," Ron choked out, struggling to get out of his best friends hug.

Releasing them both, she grinned at them, "I've missed you guys so much! How'd you find me?"

Harry answered, after he'd finished brushing the snow off, "Well you didn't meet us, so we thought you might be tied up at work and couldn't come, but when we flooed to your office, we were informed that you weren't expected to be in for the next week. So we got worried when you still hadn't shown up, and so we came looking for you, and lucky for us, the snow had started to melt as we passed this cabin and spotted your want on the deck."

"Yea, I dropped it…well I'm glad you guys found me," Hermione said, smiling.

Her two best friends smiled back, but their smiles quickly vanished as the noticed for the first time who was standing behind Hermione.

"What's the ferret doing here…?" Ron grumbled, giving Draco a dirty look.

"This is his cabin, Ron," Hermione replied, giving Ron a warning glare, "I mistook it for ours in the snowstorm and when I realized it was the wrong one, we realized we were snowed in, and Draco was kind enough to let me stay."

"I don't care if it's his bloody cabin…wait, did you just call him Draco?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with a wide-eyed look of shock on his face.

Blushing, Hermione realized her friends still disliked Draco, even if she had changed her mind, "Um, err, I meant Malfoy…"

Harry looked between Hermione and Draco, a wondering look in his eyes, "Come off it, 'Mione, you called him Draco and seemed quite comfortable with it."

"Fine, you're right…"

Ron's eyes bugged out at his friends confession, and he cried, "'Mione!"

"Oh shut it Ron, or I'll do it for you," she replied.

"No thanks," Ron gulped, "Anyway, now that we found you, you can come back to our cabin and get away from this….git."

Hermione glared at Ron again, before replying happily, "That's right, I can leave…I can't wait to get some fresh air."

Draco coughed from behind her, causing Hermione to turn around. His eyes traveled down her body and she glanced down and realized she was still wearing his clothes, "I'd like my clothes back before you leave, Granger."

His gaze caused her to blush slightly, as she said, "I wouldn't dream of taking your clothes, M-Malfoy, I'll go change."

As she went into Draco's bedroom and changed, the three men stood there uncomfortably, waiting for her. A few minutes later she came out wearing her clothes and pressed the borrowed ones into Draco's arms.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

Glancing up at Draco, Hermione found his gray eyes strangely unreadable, trying to project her feelings into her own, she replied, "Yea, I'm ready."

Draco stood in the doorway as the trio made their way down the steps and unto the snow covered ground. He noticed Hermione lagged behind, and saw her glance in his direction one last time, before she turned back and caught up with her friends.

* * *

><p>I know, you hate me, their cozy těte-à-těte is at an end….how sad. So I hope you liked it, I feel sad that this story is almost over….:(<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So I had this story going in a different direction, but through some "gentle" pushing and prodding by certain unknown people, I have decided to change it. So that means all you who've read this chapter, take note! I hope you all like it, btw, I thought of the ever-changing ice cream, but the name Bertie Bott's belongs to good ole' J.K. Rowling….

Disclaimer: Really...are you that dense...I don't own Harry Potter...duh!

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the day after she had left Draco's in a horrible mood, she missed him like crazy, and thought he would too, but he hadn't asked her to stay. Slipping on her fluffy slippers, she padded out to the kitchen, hoping Ron and Harry weren't awake yet.<p>

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ron greeted her cheerfully, while Harry just said, "Hey…"

Hermione cringed, before muttering, "What's so good about it? Its freezing and I'm starving…"

"Geez Hermione, you never used to be this grumpy in the morning, what did that ferret do to you?" Ron asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Belt it," Hermione muttered back, grabbing some cereal and plopping down on the couch.

Harry came and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, causing Hermione to scowl at him. Ignoring her, he asked, "What's wrong, Hermione? And don't tell me nothing is wrong because for once Ron is right, there is something bothering you. Did Malfoy do something to you, do you want me to go rough him up?"

Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of Harry beating up Draco, it was kind of comical. Shaking her head, she kept silent. She wasn't about to tell her friends she was in love with their least favorite person in the world, Draco Malfoy. But Harry was persistent, "Come on Hermione, I promise we won't tell anyone, if you don't want Ron to know, I can always lock him outside for awhile."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Chuckling, Harry continued, "It's not very nice to keep secrets from your best mates you know…leads to bad stuff happening."

Smirking, Hermione replied, "Yea, I should know, I've kept enough secrets for the two of you, that I think I might have problems later in life."

"Exactly, which is why you don't want to make them worse by keeping this secret…here, I'll even get rid of Ron like I said," Harry told her, as he got up and started pushing the redhead towards the front door.

Exasperated, Hermione snapped, "I'm in love with Draco bloody Malfoy, happy?"

The two stopped their little fight over the front door and stared at Hermione as if she'd gone completely barmy. Hermione stared back at them, daring them to say something, anything. Of course, Ron being completely oblivious as to when he should keep his mouth shut, said, "Bloody hell Hermione, I had no idea you were going to say that. But don't be silly, you can't be in….love with the ferret."

Glaring at her ginger haired friend, Hermione said coldly, "And why is that…?"

"Cause...well, um, he's the ferret, and besides I thought you had a thing for me…"

Laughing at Ron, Hermione responded, "First off, his name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, he's not a ferret, though he did make a cute one. Anyway, and second, I had a slight crush on you back in sixth year, and it lasted for about three months, I don't and never have had a thing for you, sorry to hurt your feelings."

"Well that's a relief, now I can date Luna and not worry about hurting your feelings," Ron said sighing in relief.

"Luna? I didn't know you liked Luna…wow, well I'm happy for you," Hermione said honestly.

Harry, who had remained silent up until then, "Hermione, do you really love him? I mean it's not just an infatuation or anything, I don't want you to be devastated if he doesn't feel the same."

"I'm sure..." she said quietly, looking at the ground, "I have no idea how he feels, I don't think he feels like that towards me."

"Well…have you asked him? As much as I can't stomach the git, I know that guys, I being one, don't like to tell a girl we like them unless they have shown that they do," Harry said wisely.

"Err, no…I haven't, but I'm relatively sure he doesn't," Hermione said, "Besides, he should know that I like him, alright, love him…I've never said anything, but I've shown him."

"Well, then I don't know…I guess you'll have to wait and see," Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione sighed, "I know, which is why I've got to get out of here, I need to be doing something, anything to take my mind off of him. So I've decided to go back to work and my flat today, I'll see you guys when you get back."

"But 'Mione," Ron whined, "You just got here, we haven't even gotten to do anything with you."

"Stop it, Ron," Harry told him, "Hermione wouldn't be much fun right now anyway, so just be quiet, and besides we only have two days left up here anyway."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, "I'm gonna go pack my things."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace her bag in her hand, and looked at her best friends, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together, you guys, but thank you for understanding."<p>

Hugging them both, Hermione struggled not to cry when Ron hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry for being such an arse, if the…I mean Malfoy makes you happy, then I'm glad. And don't worry, he'll come around, if he doesn't then he ain't worth anything anyway."

Straightening, Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw in in the fire, stepping into it and saying, "My flat…"

When she got back she promptly started crying and went to change into her pajamas. Padding to the kitchen, she pulled Bertie Bott's Flavor Ever-Changing ice cream out of the icebox and grabbed a spoon before curling up on the couch.

* * *

><p>The day was overcast as Draco stared out the window, his mind on Hermione. Sighing, he decided that instead of moping, he could get drunk and maybe in the process he'd forget about her. Walking to his "favorite" cupboard, he pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, and proceeded to open in and take a swallow directly from it. He was halfway through it when he heard pounding on the front door, grimacing at the thought of visitors, he ignored it. He had just raised the bottle to his lips when the door unlocked and Ron and Harry, he least favorite people burst in.<p>

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Draco asked, taking another swig, wincing when the alcohol hit his stomach, he really hated the stuff.

"I'd ask you the same question, if it weren't so obvious," Harry responded sarcastically, pointing out the bottle in Draco's hand.

Scowling, Draco squinted up at the intruders, "What do you want, if you're here to beat the crap out of me, be my guest, I could take you."

"You couldn't even take on a fly, you git," Harry said, reaching over and prying the half empty bottle out of Draco's hand, "Ron, could you make some coffee, I want him to be less drunk when I talk to him."

"You know, you're as bad as Hermione," Draco rasped.

After Draco had reluctantly drunken the coffee, Harry started, "I want to know what happened between you and Hermione."

"Screw you," Draco said, "It's none of your business…but I didn't take advantage of her if that's what you're getting at."

"Watch it," Ron said angrily.

Harry held up a hand, silencing Ron, and turned back to Draco, "I wasn't implying you had, Hermione's a smart witch, if she doesn't wanted to do something, she would have found a way to keep it from happening…well almost everything."

"What does that mean," Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"You're really slow, you know that?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Scowling, Draco snapped, "If I'm so dense then why don't you enlighten me, oh mighty Harry Potter?"

"I think not, we came here to help you out, but since you want to be an arse, then nevermind. I wish you good luck, it looks like you'll need it," Harry replied, looking at the liquor bottle.

"Thanks, but you can keep you damn luck!" Draco shouted at the backs of the two men. He didn't need Hermione's wimpy friends lecturing him about anything, why couldn't people just leave him bloody well alone.

* * *

><p>Review….please? ^_^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, hope you like it! It took me ages…lol, not really, but you better like it anyway.

Disclaimer: …?

* * *

><p>Two days after she had returned from her not-so-relaxing vacation, Hermione went back to work. Ron and Harry were back and everything went back to normal, well as normal as they could, Hermione thought cynically, what could be considered normal after you spent the majority of the past week canoodling with your old enemy. Hermione was in an irritable mood, she missed Draco like crazy, but hated that she had come to feel like she did towards him in such a short time. She knew nothing would be able to come of it, in the real world they were still enemies, and no snowbound cabin retreat would ever change that. Except in her mind it had, she couldn't think of him in the same way, he was still the aggravating prick from Hogwarts, but he was different as well. Growling, she forcibly pushed all thoughts of the blond haired man from her mind.<p>

"Um, Miss Granger," a small voice asked.

"What!" Hermione replied, a bit more forcefully than she had meant. Grimacing at the hurt look in her assistants eyes, she corrected more gently, "Sorry, I was thinking, what is it?"

"Well there's a few Aurors waiting outside the door for you…do you want me to send them in?"

"Oh that must be Ron and Harry," Hermione said happily, nodding at her assistant to let them in.

Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug as he walked through. She was about to give Ron a hug when she noticed someone else, a very blond someone.

"Luna!" Hermione shouted, hugging the girl tightly, before whispering so neither of the men heard, "I take it that you being here is that the dunderhead asked you out?"

Luna blushed slightly and said, "Yes, it was really quite sweet, the mimsy elves were very happy that they had brought us together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, once Luna always Luna, but responded honestly, "Well I'm happy for you two."

"Hermione, do I get a hug?" Ron asked, pretending to be offended, "I don't smell you know."

Hermione hugged her other best friend and then asked, "So how'd the rest of the vacation go?"

"Pretty quiet, Ron for all the fuss he made about you leaving, slept most of the time. Such a lazy bloke," Harry commented, "and I mainly relaxed in front of the fire and read."

"Tsk tsk, you two are a bunch of young, old men," Hermione teased, "Next thing you know, you're going to be in a nursing home with only a sad old cat to warm you in your old age."

"As long as it's not Crookshanks," Ron joked, earning a glare from the brunette. Then turning serious, he asked, "But seriously, are you ok 'Mione?"

"Yes," Hermione asked uncertainly, "I think I am."

"The mimsy elves tell me you're not happy, Hermione," Luna piped up, "The say you need love in your life…"

"Don't be silly," Hermione snapped, "I don't need a man in my life to be happy."

"Hermione! That was rude, Luna was just trying to help," Ron chastised.

Contrite, Hermione replied, "You're right, I'm sorry Luna."

"You're forgiven," Luna said, "On one condition…"

"What…" Hermione asked cautiously, wondering if Luna was going to ask her to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something equally bizarre.

"You go on a double date with Ron and I this weekend," Luna said, "I have someone who's perfect for you."

"Fine…" Hermione said, gulping mentally, she was afraid of "perfect" coming from Luna.

* * *

><p>The week flew by and the dreaded weekend was finally here. Luna had told Hermione to meet them at the restaurant. Hermione dressed simply in a pale blue sundress with short sleeves and a matching belt. She calmed her hair once more, then she apparated to the restaurant eager to get this embarrassing night over with.<p>

"Right this way, ma'am," a hostess said, guiding her to a table where Ron, Luna and another man sat.

As Hermione sat down, Luna spoke, "Hermione, this is my co-worker Rolf Scamander…and Rolf, this is Hermione Granger."

Rolf picked up Hermione's had and brought it to his lips, and said, "I'm finally meeting the illustrious Hermione Granger, fortryllende…"

"It's nice to meet you as well, Rolf," Hermione replied, slightly uncomfortable with the light brown haired man sitting across from her.

"So tell me what do you do, Hermione?" Rolf asked.

"I work in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures…and you, Mr. Scamander, what do you do?" Hermione asked politely, starting to bore of him already.

"Rolf and I'm a magizoologist, specializing in rare creatures…" Rolf replied.

"Rare creatures like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, I would imagine…" Hermione said sarcastically.

Either ignoring her sarcastic tone or totally oblivious to it, Rolf exclaimed, "So you've heard of it? Amazing creature isn't it, I hope to find one someday, of course it very rare."

Hermione started to zone out as Rolf spoke on and on endlessly about different magical creatures. He was a male version of Luna, and as much as Hermione liked Luna, she could not stand Rolf. He was going on about nargles when Hermione had finally had enough. Putting a hand to her forehead, she said, "Please excuse me, I have a very bad headache. I think I'm going to go home."

"But Hermione, we haven't even gotten our food," Luna said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, but I really couldn't eat a bite with this horrid headache, it'd be better if I went home," Hermione pleaded.

"If you are feeling poorly, then by all means you must get home and be comfortable," Rolf piped up, "I'll escort you to your flat."

Hermione, seeing no appropriate excuse, gave Ron a beseeching look, but Ron only shrugged in apology. Sighing in resignation, Hermione left the restaurant. A half hour later, after Rolf's endless talking gave her a real headache; they made it to her flat. Walking her to her door, Rolf put his hands on her shoulders and without warning, leaned over and kissed her. Hermione stiffened, completely and unpleasantly surprised. It lasted but a second before Rolf pulled away, a sheepish look on his face.

"I apologize," he said, "I've wanted to do that since I met you, it was very forward of me."

Hermione just sighed and said, "Its fine…"

"I must make it up to you," Rolf said urgently, pressing Hermione's hand in his, "May I take you out again?"

Hermione bit her lip, she didn't like being blunt, but nor did she want Rolf thinking there was something between them, "Actually Mr. Scamander, er, Rolf, I don't have any interest in another date with you," she winced mentally when his face fell, "You're a sweet man, but I'm not interested in you that way."

With some hope, Rolf implored, "Maybe if you come to know me better you might…"

"No, I don't feel like that towards you, and nor will I ever, I'm sorry," Hermione said ending the discussion and walking into her flat.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hermione lay contemplating the differences between Draco and Rolf's kisses. Draco was a cynical, sarcastic man, with a hidden sweet, caring side, but still a prick most of the time. On the other hand, Rolf was a romantic, adorably innocent personality compared to Draco. Draco was suave, and confident, while Rolf seemed clumsy and uncertain. Draco's kisses affected her dramatically, while she had felt nothing when Rolf had pressed his lips to hers. Hermione groaned and fluffed her pillow up before flopping face down. She should not be thinking of this, should not be comparing the two. Rolf, was well…Rolf, and Draco…well Draco shouldn't have happened, they were still enemies after all…weren't they?<p>

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter is okay, I had a different chapter 8, which some of you might have read, but I was informed it was too rushed, so this is my attempt at changing it and unrushing it a bit. Hope ya liked it, and please review! BTW, fortryllende means enchanting in Norwegian or at least I think it does.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like the new direction this story is going!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

><p>The week following the disastrous date went by quickly, and Hermione found herself facing another weekend. Padding around in her pajamas, she tried to find something to occupy her time, other than work, which was slowly losing its charm after the longs hours she had been putting in. She was about to make some lunch, when a knock came from the front door. She frowned as she tried to figure out who could be at the door. Opening the door, she was bombarded with a whirlwind of red hair.<p>

"Hermione, I've missed you!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Hi Ginny, I missed you too, but can you stop hugging me so tight, I can't breathe," Hermione rasped out, which caused the redhead to release her.

"Sorry, I was just so excited, I haven't seen you in ages," Ginny said, making her way over to Hermione's couch and plopping down.

Following her, Hermione sat down and faced Ginny, "I know and I'm sorry, I've been so busy with work. Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been fantastic!" Ginny gushed, "But you look like something the cat dragged in…"

"Thanks…" Hermione countered dryly.

"Sorry, but its true," Ginny said sheepishly, before her face lit up, "I know, we should go on a girls day, manicures, pedicures and facials…my treat. Then we can gossip and talk…we have so much catching up to do."

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny would pester her until she agreed, "Fine…"

* * *

><p>At Très Enchanté Salon and Spa, Hermione and Ginny were led to an impressively lavish room. As they settled into the comfortable salon chairs, Hermione asked Ginny, "I never asked, how can you afford this...?"<p>

"Er, um…I'll tell you later," Ginny hedged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, as long as you aren't going to ditch me and stick me with the bill," Hermione said.

Ginny pulled a face, "I wouldn't do that…okay well I've done that once, but it was an honest mistake, really."

"Right," Hermione chuckled, "I'm teasing you Gin, I know you won't ditch me."

"So how was the vacation?" Ginny asked, not noticing Hermione's blush because her eyes were being covered with cucumber slices.

"Well…it was interesting, didn't relax much though, I wanted to get back to work," Hermione said, thankful her voice didn't give anything away.

"You work too hard, you know that? You finally are persuaded into taking a vacation and what do you do, spend the whole time wishing you were still at work," Ginny clucked, "When are you going to realize that there are more important things than work?"

"Such as…" Hermione said, "Name one thing more important…"

"Love," Ginny replied, "You need to let loose and date someone, before you're too old to care."

"Who says I care now?" Hermione said indignantly.

Ginny cocked her head towards Hermione as far as the cucumber slices would let her without them sliding off her face, "Listen Hermione, you may deny it, but I know you want someone special in your life."

"If it's so important, then what about you," Hermione responded, "I haven't heard that you have someone special."

"I do…" Ginny replied smugly.

"Really…like who?"

Ginny just smiled and said, "I'm not telling, the only way I'm telling is if you come with me on a double date, he has a friend that he said would be perfect for you."

Hermione groaned, everyone thought they knew someone "perfect" for her, "Thank you but no…double dates are not my strong point, especially blind ones."

"Come on Hermione, lighten up, maybe this guy really will be perfect," Ginny cajoled, her voice taking on a whiny tone.

"Ugh, you're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," Ginny said happily, "Come on, you know you want to!"

"Fine, but not because I want to, but because if I don't I won't ever know peace again if I don't," Hermione said, "But if I don't like this guy, I'm leaving and nothing you say will stop me, agreed?"

Ginny squealed mentally at her small victory, before calmly saying, "Agreed, so be ready by 7 tomorrow evening, ok?"

"Okay," Hermione said, already wishing she had never agreed.

"Oh and wear something semi-formal, the restaurant we're going to is very high class…" Ginny said.

"Oh goody, he'll probably be some rich, snobby, big headed rich guy who'll talk about himself all night…" Hermione said.

"Wait till you at least meet the guy, you never know, not all rich people are snobs," Ginny lectured.

Feeling properly chastised, Hermione stopped griping on about the double date of doom, as she'd started to refer to them as. Changing the subject, she said, "So how's the glamorous life as a professional Quidditch player treating you?"

"Fantastic," Ginny responded and proceeded to talk about her various misadventures and the like. Before the two knew it, an hour had gone by and their spa treatment was done.

"That felt heavenly," Hermione said, looking down at her silver tipped French manicure and matching silver painted toes, "I'm glad I came…"

Waving her gold nails with emerald tips around, Ginny said, "I told you you'd enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Gin, I needed this…"

"You're welcome, just be ready by 7 and we'll go to the restaurant together," Ginny said as the two friends left.

* * *

><p>At promptly 7 o'clock pm the next night Hermione heard a knock at her door and went to answer it, "Hey Gin, I'm ready."<p>

"Awesome, nice outfit," Ginny said, taking in Hermione's silver satin knee-length dress with a thin green sash.

"Thanks, it was the only nice dress I had that matched my nails," Hermione said chuckling, when in reality she had gone out and bought it after the spa visit the night before. She had bought it because the colors reminded her of Draco, but she wasn't going to tell Ginny that, smiling she said, "I like yours as well."

Ginny's was emerald green and very short and form-fitting, it looked spectacular on the redhead and she seemed to know it too, "Thanks, now let us go, the limo won't wait forever."

When they got into the limo, Hermione whistled, "Wow, this is ritzy, now I remember why I hate rich people…"

Ginny laughed, "It's just a rental…"

"But still, this can't be cheap…" Hermione said, then fell silent for the remainder of the ride.

The limo pulled up to Skylon, and Hermione was again astounded at the obvious overabundance the rich splurged in. Ginny exited the cab and pulled a reluctant Hermione along with her. As they entered they were immediately shown to a stunning table. The table was occupied by a dark, Italian man that Hermione recognized faintly as Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin from her grade, and next to him was a blond man, with magnificent silver eyes.

"Draco…"

* * *

><p>Hey the restaurant is an actual restaurant in London, but I don't know how great it is, I found it on Google…^-^ Hope you guys liked it and can't wait till the new chapters…please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you guys like this update, this was a pretty easy chapter to write. It's going to get a bit harder, because I know where I want to go, but not sure how to get there. But I'll keep working.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, some of the coolest books I've ever read.

* * *

><p>"Er, I mean Malfoy," Hermione corrected, flushing a bit, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Granger," Draco replied, staring intently at the pink faced witch in front of him.

While the two stared each other down, Ginny turned to Blaise, "What the hell is going on? I thought you said you had friend from out of town visiting and needed a date, explain!"

Blaise chuckled at the look Ginny was giving him, "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?"

"Why thank you," Ginny preened, "Wait! Stop complimenting me and explain yourself right now, Blaise Zabini!"

"Well, I did have a friend from out of town, but he was unable to come at last minute. So I convinced Draco to come along, I thought we might as well get some entertainment from watching the two bicker…which they don't seem to be doing," Blaise said, frowning slightly in confusion as he watched his best mate and Hermione continue to stare at each other.

"Excuse us," Ginny said, as she yanked Hermione to the bathroom. Once inside she demanded, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you got all breathless and acted like Malfoy was the only person in the world, that's what I mean! If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with him," Ginny said, chuckling at the thought.

Hermione reddened, "What if I was…?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH M…."Ginny shrieked, her sentence being cut off by Hermione's hand covering her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Belt it, you're loud!" Hermione hissed, "Now, if I take my hand off, will you promise to be quiet?"

When Ginny nodded, Hermione removed her hand.

"So what happened?"

After Hermione had finished explaining, Ginny started to smile mischievously, an impish gleam in her eye. Gulping, Hermione said, "Don't even think of interfering Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"Awww, why not," Ginny whined, looking disappointed.

"I said no!"

"Ffffine…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the dining room, the boys were discussing the pair's strange behavior as well.<p>

"So what happened, man?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, and replied, "I don't know…we got stuck in a situation where we were stuck in close quarters, and it brought back all of the old feelings I had for her. We may have had a few snogging sessions as well. But we haven't had contact since then and I'm not sure if she wants to continue what we had going or not. I'm afraid to find out."

"That's tough, I'm not sure what I'd do in your situation either. But I do know that you'll never know if you don't take a risk and ask her how she feels and let her know how you feel."

"You're right," Draco agreed, dropping his head in his hands, "But why would she want someone like me, an ex-Death Eater and sarcastic jerk."

"I don't think Granger is petty enough to hold something like that against you, if she was, you wouldn't have fallen for her in the first place."

Raising his head, Draco said, "That's true, that's what first attracted me to her. I'll try to tell her, but don't hold your breath that anything will come of it."

Blaise just grinned as if he knew something Draco didn't. Just then the girls came back and the atmosphere changed and filled with unspoken tension.

"Ginny, sweetheart," Blaise whispered, leaning towards Ginny, "I can't contain myself much longer from taking that dress off you, so I really think we should be leaving. You two don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied, "I should be leaving as well."

Ginny stopped her, catching on to Blaise's plan, "No stay, there is no need for my boyfriend's incessant needs to ruin a perfectly good meal. You two stay and enjoy."

Hermione started to protest again, but before she could get a word out, the couple was already out the door.

"I think we've been had," Draco drawled, both thankful and irritated by his friend's obvious attempt at matchmaking.

"We don't have to stay, they'll be none the wiser," Hermione suggested, not wanting Draco to be forced to stay when he didn't want to.

"No, it's ok, like Weasley said, why let a delicious meal go to waste. Or are you saying you can't stand the thought of eating with me?" Draco said, challenging her.

Hermione replied right as the food arrived, "Of course I can stand it, but I don't remember ordering."

Draco waved his hand dismissively as he started in on his meal, "I ordered for you, since you two were having an insanely long girl fest in the bathroom."

Hermione blushed, "She was just wondering why we weren't arguing."

Looking up, Draco responded, "And what did you tell her?"

"I don't her how we were trapped in the cabin and how we had to form a truce to keep from killing each other, and it might have slipped out that we snogged once or twice."

"Did you tell her anything else…?"

Hermione looked away, not able to look him in the eye for fear he'd discover her feelings for him, and replied, "Nope, that was all."

"I see…" Draco said, his heart plummeting. The way she looked away had to mean that she had told Ginny something she didn't want him to know. Maybe that she hadn't been able to be trapped with him and that she hadn't been happy to see him again, Draco thought bitterly.

The meal was finished in silence, as each of them were lost in their thoughts. Finally, as it was starting to get late, Draco asked for the check and paid.

"I'll escort you home," he told Hermione as they were walking out, his hand on her lower back.

Shivering at his touch, Hermione replied, "Its ok, you don't have to."

"Nonsense, how can I call myself a man if I let a woman go home unattended at this hour," Draco said, not seeing the slight disappointment in Hermione's eyes.

"Right, of course, always the gentleman," Hermione replied, with a small sarcastic edge, which was lost on Draco.

When the made it to her flat, he walked her to her door, and right as she was going through the doorway, he grabbed her and dragged her into his arms. Settling his lips over hers, he kissed her with all the pent up frustration of not seeing her for the past two weeks. He pulled his lips away and whispered fiercely, "I'm not always a gentleman, and but I don't make it a habit of snogging just any woman senseless."

Hermione's heart tripped at his words, was he saying what she thought he was? She looked up into his eyes, trying to find an answer.

Seeing her confused look, Draco answered slightly impatient, "I'm saying that the only person I want to be snogging senseless is you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, kissing her again, "Now what do you say, would you like to be my girl?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, before his lowered his head and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>I like this chapter, I hope you guys do too! Please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I updated, sorry for the delay, I had a bit of trouble with this chappy, but it's done now. I hope you love it, and I hope to hear what you liked and such. Well enjoy, my lovely readers. Oh and calf brains sound totally disgusting…ew!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A week later, Ginny and Hermione were having another girl's night. They were watching chick flicks in their pajamas, and pigging out on junk food.<p>

"I still can't believe you and Malfoy are going out," Ginny said around the bite of ice cream in her mouth.

Hermione shook her head, a blush staining her cheeks, "I can't either, if you had told me back at Hogwarts that I would end up dating Draco Malfoy, I would have thought you were completely wonky."

"So tell me," Ginny said eagerly, "Is he as good of kisser as I've heard?"

Blushing again, Hermione replied, "He's even better…"

Ginny looked at Hermione's blushing face and started giggling and Hermione joined her.

"So do you want to go on another double date?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lip then responded, "I don't think so. I think we need to have more time to ourselves to get to know each other better."

"You mean by snogging," Ginny teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Of course," Hermione laughed, "but seriously, we do need to get to know each other better."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea," Ginny said, turning back to the movie.

* * *

><p>The next night, Draco stood in front of the mirror checking his reflection. He was going on his first official date with Hermione and he wanted to look just right. He was so nervous, he couldn't believe she had agreed to go out with him. He had it all planned out, first, dinner at the fancy French restaurant called "Fantastique", followed by a romantic walk. Straightening his clothes, he apparated to Hermione's apartment. Knocking on the door, his jaw dropped when she answered. His first thought was that she was so beautiful, his second thought revised that to drop-dead gorgeous, and his final thought was, how did he get so damn lucky to get a girl like her for his own.<p>

"Hi, um…do I look okay," Hermione said uncertainly, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on the floor length midnight satin gown, with shoulder baring lace sleeves.

Draco realized he hadn't said anything, and grabbed her, pulling her tightly to his side and whispered in her ear, "You look more than okay, you make me want to drag you back inside and forget the date."

Hermione shivered as his breath tickled her ear, and swooned towards him. Catching herself before she completely forgot about the fact they were supposed to be on a date, she said impishly, "No, you promised me a date, and I expect you to hold up your end of the deal, lover boy. Now come on!"

When they had walked down the stairs, Hermione stood watching Draco hail a cab. He looked so sexy in his suit, his hair falling over his brow, making her want to brush it away. Draco looked over and caught Hermione staring, and said, "You're going to make me blush if you keep looking at me like that, babe."

Blushing herself, when she realized she had been staring at him, she replied saucily, "That would be a sight to see," and stuck her tongue out.

Dipping his head towards hers, Draco nipped her tongue with his teeth, causing Hermione to jump a bit. Chuckling a bit at her reaction, Draco said, "Let me kiss it and make it better."

Kissing her gently, Draco started to pull away. But he was startled when Hermione grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him back, snogging him forcefully. After releasing him, Draco stood there stunned as Hermione proceeded to catch them a cab.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant Hermione and Draco settled themselves at the table in a cozy, little alcove. After Draco ordered the houses best wine, he watched as Hermione looked over the menu. He enjoyed watching the little furrows that appeared whenever she was puzzled, it was adorable. Picking up his menu, Draco decided what he wanted and looked back at Hermione again, who was still fiercely concentrating on the menu.<p>

The waiter appeared at their table with the wine, as he poured, he inquired, "What shall the _mademoiselle_ have this lovely evening?"

Hermione squinted and picked a random item, not wanting to appear ignorant, "I'll have the _Cervelle de Veau_, _merci._"

"Excellent choice, mademoiselle, not doubt—"

The waiter's words were cut off as Draco said, "You don't want that, its calf brains," and handing the menus to the waiter, replied, "_Nous aurons tous les deux le Coq au Vin monsieur…"_

"_Ah, un autre bon choix_," the waiter replied back in French before taking their orders to the kitchen.

"You speak French," Hermione asked incredulously, "And wait a second, what did you just order us?"

"Chicken in wine, it's quite delicious, a traditional French dish. And yes, I speak French, all the Malfoys do," Draco said and calmly sipped his wine.

"I never knew that," Hermione said shaking her head, "Thank you for keeping me from eating calf brains, sounds horribly disgusting."

Smiling at Hermione's shudder, Draco decided to have a bit of fun with her, "But it's actually quite delicious, has almost a pudding texture."

Hermione turned a light shade of green and told Draco, "Stop or I think I'm going to be sick, and a word of advice, you better not eat that while we're dating or you will not be snogging me."

Sticking his lip out, Draco exaggerated and replied, "Fine, but only because I do so enjoy snogging you."

Once the waiter came with their food, they ate, laughed and talked, and before they knew, it was closing time. After they exited the restaurant, the pair strolled along the popular English street, taking in the sight and sounds of London at night. Slipping her hand into Draco's, Hermione looked up and smiled. She had never been so happy, this night had been perfect, food hijinks and all. Draco returned the look and thought pretty much the same exact thing. Walking to a bench, the two sat down and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a bit until Draco realized Hermione was asleep. Flagging down a cab, he carried Hermione and gently set her in the seat and slid in next to her. As the cab approached Hermione's flat, Draco gazed lovingly down at the slumbering woman next to him, he loved her, had probably never stopped. When the cab stopped, Draco got out and scooped Hermione into his arms again as if she weighed nothing. Making it to her door, Draco realized that he didn't have a way to get in. And seeing as she was dead to the world asleep, he realized he wasn't going to get any help from her. Draco pulled his wand out, and apparated to his flat. Entering, Draco made his way to his bedroom. Setting her down in the chair next to his armoire, he quickly made the bed, which he hadn't done this morning or any morning really. Looking at Hermione, he thought about how uncomfortable the dress she was wearing must be to sleep in. So pulling out one of his shirts, he approached Hermione's sleeping form. Gently unzipping the back of the dress, Draco pushed the smooth fabric off, and he caught himself staring Hermione's nearly uncovered figure. Swallowing, Draco forced himself to think of something ghastly and revolting, which brought to mind the picture of Snape in Neville Longbottom's grandmothers clothing. Mentally prepared, Draco managed to get her into his shirt and unsnapped her bra through the fabric. Setting the undergarment with the dress, Draco carried her to his bed and tucked her in up to her chin. Then grabbing his spare blanket and pillow, made his way to the sofa, it was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it, I am going to try to update more this week, before I get more embroiled in school. Please review! 3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there, sorry its been a bit since I updated, been busy trying to get everything together to start college. But here it is, I used this chapter to escape from the horrors of studying math. So I hope you like it, because I do and I won't be changing it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched her arms above her head and smiled, she recalled Draco and her date last night, although she couldn't remember how it had ended. But that was okay, she thought, the rest of the date had been amazing so the ending must have as well. Brushing her hair from her face, she froze when she saw that the room she was in wasn't hers, the bed she was in wasn't hers and the clothes she was wearing weren't hers either. She frowned at the t-shirt that she was wearing, and the fact she wasn't wearing anything underneath but her knickers. Throwing back the covers Hermione got up and walked over to her dress and bra, not remembering how they had ended up there. Making her way to the bedroom door, she opened it and peeked out, she was at the end of a hallway and there wasn't anyone around. Walking slowly down the hall, her mind still confused, she paused outside of a door. Noise was coming from it, and it sounded like someone was singing. Suddenly the singing stopped and the door was yanked open and a soggy Draco with a towel wrapped low on his hips came face to face with a disheveled looking Hermione. Hermione blushed and tried to avert her eyes. But was failing horribly at it, and was currently noticing how good Draco looked half-naked and sopping wet.<p>

Draco enjoying the sight of her pink cheeks, said teasingly, "Like what you see?"

"Um," Hermione squeaked out, her mouth and her mind were having trouble forming proper words. She backed up, as if Draco was going to reach out and attack her at any moment.

"Relax Hermione, I'm not going to ravish you, you know," Draco said gently, even though he very much wanted to at the moment.

At his words, which almost mirrored the ones she had been thinking, Hermione jumped. Her mind cleared as she finally realized that this was Draco's flat she was in, his bedroom and his bed. And looking down in horror, she realized that she was wearing his shirt and that she hadn't a thing underneath it. Jerking her head up, she found Draco staring at his shirt as well with a smile on his face. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him and said coolly, "What are you staring at?"

Draco's smile grew a bit at her shyness, it was what made her so cute. She didn't flaunt herself like most girls did, and it was nice. Dragging his eyes away, he said, "I was just appreciating how good that shirt looks on you…much better than it does on me."

Hermione glared at him, and responded by asking, "And would you like to explain how I came to be wearing your shirt, while sleeping in your bed, in your bloody apartment?"

Draco winced at her words, starting to realize how this looked like to Hermione. Opening his mouth to explain, he said, "You have the wrong idea, nothing happened, I just undressed you, and took you to be-"

Draco's words where cut off, as Hermione shrieked as she stomped to the front door, "You undressed me? Took me to bed? I knew it! Guys are all the same, they only want one thing! Well, I'm not going to stick around so you think you can paw at me."

Draco scowled at the recent turn of events, he knew he should of have left her in her dress. But that's what he got for trying to be a bloody gentleman. The door slamming drew him out of his trance, Hermione had just left…in his shirt, which barely covered her knickers. He was about to go out and remind her about her state of undress when she threw the door back open and stalked to his bedroom. When she returned she said, "I forgot my bloody purse and clothes, now if you'll excuse me."

She apparated from in front of his flat and he relaxed a bit when he realized she wasn't going to parade around London wearing nothing but a t-shirt. But then he scowled again at the misunderstanding that was between them. He should have let her know he had slept on the couch, but no, he had to make it sound like he had ravished her. What she didn't understand was that if he had ravished her, there was no way she would be able to forget it. Sighing, he scrubbed his hand down his face and decided the only thing he could do was wait for her to calm down and try to make her see reason about what had happened, though he wasn't sure how to do that exactly.

* * *

><p>The moment Hermione got back to her apartment, she started to cry. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, but she knew deep down that Draco hadn't really done anything to her, well except undress her. But he'd seen her absolutely nude before so it wasn't as if it was anything he hadn't seen before. And she had exploded at him, without giving him a chance to explain. Although, she reasoned with herself, he could have done so as soon as she had asked him what was going on. Then again, she hadn't given him a chance to speak, so really he couldn't have. Hermione argued back and forth with herself, which made her even more confused to how she should be feeling right now. She felt bad for her outburst, but he wasn't innocent either. He was guilty as well, she wasn't sure how right now, but he was. Sniffling, she dried her tears and started cleaning up. She had totally destroyed the apartment while getting ready for their date, and clothes and shoes were scattered haphazardly around the room, some even flung over lamps. She was done an hour later, when a knock sounded at her door. Scowling, she opened it and prepared to give Draco another tongue lashing. Instead Ginny stood there giving her friend a once over.<p>

"Well good morning, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

Hermione gave her friend a confused look and replied, "Why would you think that?"

Ginny pushed past Hermione and plopped down on the sofa, and said, "Oh no reason, except you have morning after hair, and you're wearing nothing but a guy's t-shirt and knickers, you do the math."

Hermione blushed bright red, and closed the door and sat next to her best friend. Sighing, she said, "Nothing happened, this is just what I slept in."

"Uh huh, why does it happen to look like it belongs to Draco?"

"Because it does, that's why."

"I knew it," Ginny said excitedly, "So how was it?"

"I told you we didn't do anything, I woke up like this in Draco's house and don't remember at all how I ended up there."

Ginny frowned, "So you don't remember shagging him, bummer."

Getting exasperated by her friend, she replied, "I didn't shag him! I may not know exactly what happened but I know we didn't do that."

"What do you mean, don't exactly know, did you ask Draco to explain," Ginny asked.

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, "No…I kind of blew up at him before he had a chance to explain things."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Ginny, I was in his bed, in his shirt, and no memory how I had gotten there, I thought he had done something to me when I told him I didn't want to do those things," Hermione explained.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, and replied slowly, "Ok, I get that part, but if you know he didn't do anything like that to you, then why did you blow up at him."

"Because…because I did, okay? I have a right to be mad, he undressed me, he had no right to do that!"

Ginny winced at the Hermione's raise in pitch, "Ever thought he was being a gentleman," she said, picking up the dress Hermione had worn the night before, "This thing doesn't look very comfortable to sleep in."

"No, never thought about that," she grumbled, "But it still doesn't explain what I was doing at his apartment."

"There has to be an explanation, so just talk to him and work things out," Ginny said.

Hermione buried her head in a pillow, "No, I can't face him after everything I've said. I have my pride you know."

"You know the saying, 'Pride goes before a fall", right? Be careful, you might lose him just to keep your pride intact," Ginny warned, getting up, "Well I have to go, Blaise and I are going to a Muggle carnival tonight, it sounds exciting. See ya, and don't mope around all day."

Hermione heard the door close. Looking up, she stared at the wall and thought about what Ginny had said. If she didn't apologize to Draco, she might lose him. But she couldn't bring herself to say sorry, especially when she didn't know all the facts about what had happened. Sighing, she burrowed her face deeper in the pillow and fell asleep sitting up, wondering what she should do.

* * *

><p>Please review, it would make me so happy!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Aw, this is such a sappy chapter, but I blame it on the two romantic movies I stayed up till 2 in the morning to watch. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I think this is going to be the last chapter, although there will be an epilogue, so I hope you guys stay tuned for that. It's going to be cute. I am kind of sad about this story ending, but all good things must come to an end, because some things get stale if drawn out too long. So it's been fun, I might be publishing another Dramione fic soon. SO again stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

Draco woke up in a foul mood because he missed Hermione and wanted to explain everything. But she was probably still mad at him. He flooed to Blaise's apartment, and walked into his best friend's bedroom to wake him up.

"Yo, Blaise, I need to talk to you…" Draco's words faded away as his best mate sat up, dragging his redheaded girlfriend with him. Turning around, Draco quickly walked out back the way he'd come. A few minutes later, a now decent Blaise and Ginny walked out to meet Draco.

"What do you need to talk about, mate," Blaise asked, sitting on the sofa with his arm around Ginny.

"Hermione's mad at me and I don't know what to do," Draco replied.

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything, well I might have undressed her, but it was completely innocent, and maybe she spent the night in my bed but so was that," Draco protested.

Blaise looked at his friend with confusion, "How is taking someone to bed innocent?"

"When you didn't bloody well do anything to them, that's how," Draco shouted.

"Then what was she doing in your bed?"

Draco sat down and told them about the date and how Hermione had fallen asleep and he hadn't been able to wake her up to put her in her apartment, so he had taken her to his and he had slept on the couch. When he finished, Blaise asked, "How you told her any of this?"

Draco looked away, "Well no, she was so mad yesterday that I thought she would hex me into oblivion if I tried talking to her. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong, I have my pride. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do."

Ginny finally spoke up, "Well one of you is going to have to let your pride take a blow, and apologize, or else you can kiss the relationship goodbye."

With Ginny's advice ringing in his ears, Draco apparated to Hermione's apartment.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the middle of her mid-morning ice cream when she heard a knock. Thinking it was Ginny coming to tell her about the carnival, she was surprised to see Draco. He looked her over, taking in the baggy pajamas and fluffy slippers that looked as if they were giant pygmy fluffs that were eating her feet.<p>

"It's about time you answered," Draco said, as he pushed past her into her living room.

"You only knocked once, but please go ahead, come on in…" Hermione replied sarcastically as she closed the door. Turning she found Draco pacing the rug in front of the couch. Sitting down on said couch with her ice cream, she asked, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh its Malfoy now, is it? Just a couple days ago, you were calling me Draco. Remember that, it was during our date," Draco said irritated, still continuing his furious pacing.

"That was then…Draco," Hermione pointed out.

"You know, sometimes you can be so annoying," Draco told her, "You like being a know-it-all, but let me tell you something, you don't know everything."

Hurt flashed in Hermione's eyes, before being replaced by irritation, "I'm hardly a know-it-all just because I know more than you, but please, pray tell me what you know that I don't."

Stopping his pacing, Draco dropped his forehead against wall wearily and said quietly, "I didn't do anything to you Hermione, I slept on the couch all night, even though it about killed me. Because I respect your wishes about waiting, and I did undress you, but I was trying to be considerate, which I realize now, is not my strong suit. Seeing as I should have just left you in your dress. You were in my bed because you fell asleep after the date and I couldn't wake you up, and I couldn't get into your apartment. I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to wake you up, I have no excuse for everything, and if you'll let me make it up to you, I promise to try to never break your trust again. Please forgive me."

Hermione was silent as she processed the fact that Draco had just apologized for something he hadn't done, and was taking all the blame. He had thrown away the famous Malfoy pride and apologized. Feeling ashamed, Hermione looked into the carton of ice cream she held in her hands, and said, "I'm sorry."

Draco's shoulders slumped, taking her 'sorry' to mean that she couldn't forgive him, and replied, "It's okay, I understand."

Hermione, who was still staring down at her ice cream and mustering up enough pluck to finish apologizing, didn't see Draco start walking to the door, and was surprised to hear the door click closed quietly. Hermione realized how her apology must have sounded after he had laid his pride on the table. She threw the ice cream away and rushed to the door, running into Draco who had been about to apparate. Draco went flying backwards and Hermione landed on top of him. They lay there for a second, Draco wheezing from having the air knocked out of him and Hermione blushing.

"Sorry about that, that wasn't supposed to happen," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"It's okay, as long as this is the only time you're going to practice your tackling skills on me," Draco said dryly, "I think I might die next time."

Hermione giggled, before sobering up. Looking into Draco's eyes, she said, "I'm sorry that I blew up at you. I didn't stop to think, and I said things that I knew deep down weren't true. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, because you would have done it when we were trapped in the cabin and you didn't. And thank you for being considerate, but I better be the only one you are ever that considerate with. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where the spare key was so this all could have been avoided."

"There was a bloody spare key?!"

Hermione looked away, sheepishly and replied, "Yes, it's under the doormat."

Draco groaned, "I wish you had told me that sooner…what am I going to do with you woman?"

"Love me?" Hermione said jokingly.

"I do…"

Hermione's eyes shot to his to see if he was jesting, but his eyes were completely serious. She asked, her voice trembling, "You do?"

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly, replying, "Yes, I do. I think I fell in love with you the moment I found you curled up in front of my fireplace. You're a know-it-all, bloody annoying at times, but you're also sweet, caring, and adorably cute, especially when you blush, like you're doing right now."

Hermione who was blushing at what Draco had said, buried her face in his chest, and murmured, "I love you too."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

Hermione raised her head and glared at him, he just grinned in return. She repeated, "I love you too you frustrating man! You can be arrogant, obnoxious, and so amazingly stubborn, but you can admit your mistakes, and you can be so tender at times. And you make my heart melt when you give me one of those devastating handsome smiles, and cause my heart beat a thousand times a minute when you kiss me. And in case you didn't hear it this time either, I'll repeat myself. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I heard you the first time, love," Draco said, giving her one of the devastating smiles, "But it's nice to hear it again. I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled as he proceeded to kiss her till she thought her heart would beat itself right out of her chest.

* * *

><p>Please review, I want to know how many people want an epilogue.<p> 


	14. Epilogue

Just a little bit of fluff that I had thought of when thinking about their future wedding.

Disclaimer: Don't own Draco or Hermione…which is sad…:(

* * *

><p>A YEAR LATER:<p>

Draco and Hermione were in a heated debate, their heads bent over a table.

"I think the colors should be green and gold, darling," Draco said, putting two color swatches together.

Hermione grabbed them from his hand and added to them so she had red, silver, green and gold in her hand, holding them up, she said, "These work together, they implement our houses and they complement each other so it works. What you don't like them?"

Draco shook his head, and replied, "They're Christmas colors, who would want to get married with Christmas colors?"

"I would, that's who," Hermione said, giving him a dirty look, "Besides we are getting married a week before Christmas, that's another reason they work."

Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, "If you really want everything done in red and green then fine."

"Everything? I don't want everything, I thought we could have gold and silver be the main colors with highlights of green and red, "Hermione told him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"To annoy you, dear," Hermione said sweetly, a smile on her face.

"Why you," Draco said with mock menace, pushing back his chair and making his way around the table. Hermione shrieked and ran away from him. He chased her to his bedroom, and thinking he had her captured, he started closing in. But Hermione grabbed a pillow, threw it at his face and rolled over the bed, escaping out into the living room. Turning around, she found Draco running after her. She opened the front door and rushed down the stairs into snow. Draco barreled after her and tackled her, twisting his body so he would take the brunt of the fall. The two lay there in a tangled heap, gasping for air while laughing. When their breath returned, Draco pinned Hermione down and gazed into her eyes.

"Do you know how happy you've made me? I never thought I would be this happy again, but you made it happen."

"The feeling is mutual, Draco," Hermione said, brushing snow off his collar, "I'm so glad I came into your cabin by mistake."

"So am I darling, so am I," Draco said, before bending his head to hers and kissing her passionately. And as their lips touched, the snow began to fall sweetly to the ground.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
